


Love In Madness

by LinIero



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, FrankxGerard, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinIero/pseuds/LinIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years in a psychiatric hospital and nothing ever changed.<br/>    Without any knowledge of his family or personal information beyond name and age, your nearest future means dark room down the hall on the third floor of the place. And he knows it.<br/>     But a new doctor who arrives to help in some cases of insanity in the hospital can help him fill the void in his life during his last days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Madness

Madness.

According to the psychology of the human mind a condition characterized by abnormal thoughts considered by society. According to the dictionary, insanity, foolishness, recklessness, extravagance, madness, uncontrolled and thoughtless act. For Freud, it is part of each of us unconsciously, and the insane are those who did not resist the constant struggle for all of us with our interior. For medicine, is the result of a mental illness.

Many definitions and still no way to fully explain what that would be. After all, what's crazy? What could really be the answer, if what is crazy for some may not be for others? And who is labeled as mad so often has no minimum conditions to explain.

He had not. He was stuck at the psychiatric hospital four years ago and nothing had changed. He didn't know where his parents were. He could not remember who they were. Nobody came to visit, only the doctors. Even in search of a cure or any solution, he was sure that deep down, he was alone. And no one cared.

And in the end, his fate would be the same of the terminal patients or the others who only "occupied space" due to difficulties in improving: the dark room down the dirty hall on the third floor.

All they knew was that the all patients who entered there never came back. And when they did, they were no longer the same. Lasted slightly more than four days. He knew it. He also tried to escape in vain of this same future.

But maybe a new doctor could help him fill the emptiness of his life in his last days.

**Author's Note:**

> so...?


End file.
